1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a bisamidrazone compound and a vulcanizing agent for fluorine-containing elastomer containing the same, and more particularly to a bisamidrazone compound as a novel compound and a vulcanizing agent for fluorine-containing elastomer having cyano groups as cross-linkable groups, which comprises the same.
2. Related Prior Art
JP-A-59-109546 discloses a fluorine-containing elastomer composition which comprises a terpolymer of tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) and cyano group-containing (perfluorovinylether) represented by the following general formula: EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CF[OCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3)]nO(CF.sub.2)mCN
wherein n: 1.about.2 and m: 1.about.4
and a bis(aminophenyl) compound represented by the following general formula as a cross-linking agent: ##STR1## wherein A is an alkylidene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a perfluoroalkylidene group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a SO.sub.2 group, an O atom, a CO group or a carbon-carbon bond capable of directly bonding two benzene rings, and X and Y are hydroxyl groups or amino groups.
However, vulcanized products obtained by vulcanization of such a fluorine-containing elastomer composition are not satisfactory at all in the compression set.